1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function office machine capable of performing functions of a printer, a scanner, a facsimile, a photocopier and such apparatus in an integrated manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multi-function office machine can scan and convert a document to an image data like a scanner, transmit the data to another device through a communication circuit like a facsimile, and print out an inputted data like a printer. The multi-function office machine includes a scanning unit and a printing unit so as to perform any function of the scanner, a photocopier, the printer, and the facsimile as desired.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an electrophotographic multi-function office machine.
General electrophotographic multi-function office machines 1 comprise a paper-supplying unit 10, a paper-transferring unit 20, a developing unit 30, a fusing unit 40, a paper-discharging unit 50, a paper-discharging space 60, and a scanning unit 70. At an upper portion of the scanning unit 70, a flat bed 71 is formed to set a document to be scanned. At an upper portion of the multi-function office machine 1, a flat bed cover 72 is hinged to open and close the flat bed 71.
The paper-discharging space 60 is disposed at a rear side of the multi-function office machine 1, being open at a top. A paper is received in the paper-discharging space 60 so that a side to be printed faces the front. In addition, a guide board 61 is mounted to slide up and down at a rear wall of the paper-discharging space 60 in order to support the received paper.
When the above-structured multi-function office machine 1 operates as a printer or a photocopier, an image inputted from the flat bed 71 or an external device is processed in the same manner as in the conventional electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The paper supplied from the paper-supplying unit 10 is transferred from the paper-transferring unit 20 which comprises a plurality of rollers to the developing unit 30. Thus, a toner image is formed on the paper, and fused on the paper by heat and pressure of the fusing unit 40. The paper on which the image is fused is received into the paper-discharging space 60 through the paper-discharging unit 50 which comprises a plurality of paper-discharging rollers. The guide board 61 extended upward supports the paper.
However, since the upper portion of the paper-discharging space 60 is always open, as shown in FIG. 1, foreign substances such as a dust can flow into the multi-function office machine 1, which may cause malfunction of the machine. Furthermore, it is inconvenient that the guide board 61 has to be extended to a guiding position every time to support the received paper.